Ghirahim's Pet
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: After a long day, Ghirahim wants nothing more than to relax with his pet. My way of showing love for our favorite villain. Hope you like it.


Author's Note: I actually came up with this in the first semester of ninth grade... Just remembered it today, and I had to get it all down before I forgot. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: If I owned The Legend of Zelda, Ghirahim would end up with Link.

/OO/

Ghirahim sighed and pressed a gloved hand to his forehead, both physically and mentally exhausted. The sky child had defeated him once again when they'd fought at the Fire Sanctuary, and he didn't understand how. "This doesn't make any sense... Why do I keep losing to him? It must be that holy blade. If it wasn't for that, I'd have dispatched him a long time ago." He walked through the trees of Faron Woods, wanting nothing more than to get in bed with Cassandra. After a few more minutes of walking in the direction of home, Ghirahim stopped and facepalmed. "I could have just... Instead of... I really am out of it." With a snap of his fingers, he teleported to his bedroom, grabbing a special whistle from his bedside table, and snapped again, teleporting back to the woods in a sea of diamonds.

He walked towards the underground cave he'd discovered the day he met the sky child and crouched down by the entrance. Ghirahim blew the whistle, a haunting melody coming out of it. He waited for a few minutes, then he heard the sound of a creature moving around inside. A large shape became visible in the darkness of the cave, becoming clearer as the creature grew closer. Suddenly, a brown and yellow blur leapt out at Ghirahim, tackling him and making him land back first against a nearby tree.

Instead of killing the creature or becoming enraged, Ghirahim wrapped his arms around its body, pulling it into a hug. "Oh, Cassandra," he cried. "I need to talk to you!"

The female Skulltula blinked her many eyes at the demon lord, rubbing her head against his side affectionately. _"What is it you need to talk about, Master?"_

Ghirahim sighed , flipping his hair out of his face, only to have it fall back into place, and ran a hand up and down Cassandra's back. "That dreadful sky child bested me once again...I just became so angry when he refused to tell me where the second time gate is, and my emotions got the best of me, causing me to lose the fight."

Cassandra clicked in sympathy for the for the demon lord, her red eye in the middle of her head glowing slightly. _"Let me fight the sky child, master. I can take care of him for you."_

Ghirahim chuckled, rubbing Cassandra's head. "I'm sure you would like to, but I can't let you do that. It'd be far too dangerous, and I don't want the sky child to hurt you. You're far too important to me, Cassandra. I need you."

Cassandra leaned her head forward into Ghirahim's touch, looking fondly at him. _"Thank you for caring about me, master. I love you." _

The demon lord smiled at the Skulltula and gave her another hug. "I love you too, Cassandra."

Cassandra clicked a few times, moving her front legs forward and hugging Ghirahim back. _"Is there anything else you want to talk about, master? There is still some time left before it gets dark."_

Ghirahim nodded. "Actually, yes. This business with my master..."

/OO/

Ghirahim talked with Cassandra for almost an hour about everything. His doubts on his ability to bring back his master, his hate for the goddess serving dog that kept the spirit maiden from him, and most of all, Link. It was dark now, and Ghirahim was tired. He yawned slightly, covering his mouth with a hand, and looked at the Skulltula at his side. "Cassandra, I don't think I'll go back to the castle tonight... I'm far too tired to teleport, and I am not walking there."

Cassandra made a low hissing noise, almost like a purr, and moved a little closer to the demon lord. _"I shall watch over you while you sleep, master. I will not let anyone get near you."_

Ghirahim gave a lazy smile, letting his eyes drift shut, and wrapped his arms around his pet. "I know you won't, Cassandra. Thank you for listening to all of my problems. Talking to you always makes me feel better."

_"Anytime,__ master. Now rest. You need it."_

Ghirahim nodded his head, eyes still closed, and began drifting off to sleep. "Cassandra... You truly are the greatest pet a demon could ever ask for..." He fell asleep like that, back against a tree, and cuddling his most favorite Skulltula in the world.

/OO/

Author's Note: ...What? Don't you look at me like that. I know it's weird, but I thought of Ghirahim having a pet one day, and when I wondered what it would be, I thought of a Skulltula. Then a scene popped into my head of Ghirahim sleeping against a tree, holding his Skulltula after a long day, and it was so cute I had to write it down... Then I forgot about it until now. Hope you enjoyed my weirdness, and don't forget to review, favorite, all that good stuff.

I will love you forever if you draw that scene of sleeping Ghirahim cuddling Cassandra for me! God knows my drawing skills are shit!

Byeeee~! :3

Edited for mistakes on 7/18/13.


End file.
